Saving Celest
by Blood-Boots-Zea
Summary: Celest is something rare she's a welder a child gifted with amazing powers, some would kill to do what she can, others would kill her because they can't. When a fatal accident claims the one she loves the most the one she called friend turned against her. Is her impossible wish to have a family again with in her grasp. Or will she find other in the deadly places.
1. Saving Celest

**The Hunt**

The woods were quiet. There wasn't a single sweet song of a humming-bird or even low rumbling of frogs playing in the dew

fresh ponds. Even in the late afternoon sun the forest was a dark beauty.

All was silent but for the sound of a young bare footed girl threading her way through the trees, clothing ripped and tatted

hair flowing like a golden river. Behind her echoed throw the overwhelming sounds of the hunt.

X*z*X

Celest gasped for air as she found herself running desperately her life. Around her the woods were a shadowed dark green

ever since she had first come to live here, she could simple not see what was so pretty about it.

Her hands and feet stung where they had been scratched by twigs and thorns. The forest was a dark place, shadowed even

on the brightest day, but it wasn't the dark that scared her.

Her feet pounded through the under growth. Heart crashing violently against its rib she stumbled on.

Behind her she could hear the screams of the hunters closing in.

It had been a stupid idea to go back to the village,

she realised that now. How could she have been so stupid to think that they would accept her,

being what she was?

How had she not expected it?

Had the past two years taught her nothing?

Celest gasped as a stray branch whipped across her face cutting an opening over her cheek.

Stumbling she reached out. Grasping a rough tree trunk barely notching as it cut brutally into her skin slowly she came to a stop,

hugging herself tightly leaning against it. Her legs shook unsteadily beneath her as fresh tears slid over the newly opened cut.

She didn't know what hurt more the pain that racked at her small frame, or the seemingly endless hole gouging itself in her chest.

The simple dress she had worked so hard on had been ripped, tatted and soaked with a cold sweat that was making her to shiver violently. A small sob escaped her lips

_its wasnt her fault that she was_  
_she haven't meant for it to happen_  
_why where they doing this?_  
_old questions whirled in her mind,_

"she over here!" someone yelled. Celest felt her breath catch in her throat, head whipping up her Celestine blue eyes wide as they picked out the man as he crashed into the clearing heading straight for her.

vision still blurred with tears Celest turned tail and took off in the opposite direction. She ran blindly, this part of the forest was unknown to her.

The sound of the mob behind her was closer than ever, she forced her eyes forward as she noted the trees were thinning.

Yet her heart sank as she burst from the trees only to find the ground disappear before her.

She skidded to a stop, feet only inches from the cliff edge. The drop it fell into was at body shattering height.

She spun round wildly, she had to find another way. If shed quick enough she could find another path before...

Celest felt an icy hand close round her heart stopping her dead in her tracks as a group of 25 or so men emerged from the trees blocking her path,

Celest could feel her hands shaking her heart was pounding in her ears.

One of the men pushed his way to the front. He was tall and slightly muscular with greasy ash colored hair, wore dirty clothing and was unshaven. Celest knew him well and

she had never been proud of it. He smiled at her cruelly, she flinched wishing he hadn't

'No where to run now witch' he jeered, Celest swallowed hard, a lump expanding in her throat.

'_This is it'_ she thought '_I'm going to die. after 2 years hiding out in the wood after surviving all the starvation and freezing nights this was how it would happen_"

Behind her the death drop suddenly seemed so much more welcoming.

To be continued…..

hahaha cliff hanger (literally)


	2. Strangers In Evertie

**Ok I am soooooo sorry! I put up the draft instead of the finished copy **

**Chapter 2**

**strangers In Evertie**

_22 hours early_

So this is Evertie valley, not much. One had to admit small and quite, the little thatch houses

dotted the road side, towering unnaturally as if daring one to trip and fall into its ghostly shadow.

The moon was Waxing Gibbous (nearly full) illuminating the cobbled path before them, yes

them, three to be exact. Hoods up cloaks pulled tightly against the wind. They slunk throw the

streets towards the local inn "do we have to stop here" the first companion muttered of the asked

10th "yes" the second replayed throw gritted teeth voice was edges but still recognizable as a

females, "what's got you on edge" the third friend cooled "don't tell me your scared of the woodsZander "

He taunted at the first "shut it Vex" Zander said coldly as together they turned the corner "there's the inn"

the girl announced willing the two of them to shut the hell up "come on" Zander pleaded with her "you and

I have both heard the story's coming out of this place" she nodded under her hood they all had "then we'll

only stay for the night"she decided "we'll be fine as long as no one does anything stupid" expertly she and

zander both look directly at Vex "jezz" he muttered lower his hood "hinting much" flashing a cocky lopsided grin at her and was

rewarded with a cuff to the back of the head "hey what was that for Zea" he half yelled through a dusted layer

of sander blonde hair, liquid silver eyes meeting her peridot green "Vex you'll need to cover that" Zander cut in

before a argument could erupt for a moment Zea and Vex had to blink a couple of time before they realized what Zander

meant his mark.

Vex's tattoo or at lest thats it looked like, it was a welder mark,a unique pattern of swirls and spirals. It started

behind Vex's left ear and dove down beneath his collar ending somewhere round his chest the whole thing

was shaded ice blue "mmm" Zea agreed dropping her own hood and motioning for Zander to do the same,

lightly she shock her crimson hair from the cloak fell at her side in a rich red plait.

As they came to a stopped outside the inn "this isn't the sort of town to advertise things like welding" a

midnight black-haired Zander warned nave blue eye eyes dead serious "even as a knight of the realm my

master was treated badly for being a welder" he was addressing Zea but behind him Vex made a stupid

face staring dramatically of into the middle distance while mouthing "my master" a hard look and he turned

away smirking turned up his collar and started covering his the 1000th time she asked herself 'why

travel with idiots?'

"come on" Zander yawned pushing open the inn doors "I'm hunger as hell" eager to get out of the cold the

three trooped in. the warmth of the ruby fire was bliss Zea smiled as goose bumps rippled over her skin.

Zander headed for the main deck manned by a stale old man with beady eyes to order a room and a hot

meal instantly she punched Vex in the arm "hey!" he wined "you know "she cut him off. in the group past

was a tender thing "god I look like an idiot" Vex muttered as they seated themselves at the darkest table

his ruffled hair flattened over his ears shirt (usually only half buttoned) done all the way up collar unfolded

round ears "yes" she smiled "yes you do".

X*Z*X

Zea woke early the warm morning sun still rising shards whispering through the open window Zander was

out to it in the room's only bed snoring loudly. she and Vex had crashed on the ground next to the fire it tends

to happen when your short on money speaking of the idiot the space on the floor next to her was empty Vex

was already gone "god help him if he hasn't covered his welding" Zea cursed in her head quietly she slunk from

the room a quick investigation and he was found in the main room sitting next to the fire sipping whatever he

kept in his flask she had never really ask he smiled playful at her on approach "grow up" she thought rolling my

eyes to the heavens but smiled back any way, flopping down in the set across from him he was dressed in his

usual dark blue pants done up with a leather belt and brown boots loss and dirty, a white shirt done up to just

cover his mark big dark brown fingerless gloves that reached to his forearm but he had pulled a slightly big coat

over the top its high collar easily shrouding his mark, blonde hair messy as ever.

'That's in the' Zea asked gesturing to the flask in Vex's hand. Vex look at her the question hung in the air Zea

eyed him ready to be answered she wore a dark evergreen sleeveless shirt (aka a tank top) with a light silver

rim lining slightly hugging her body but not so much to stop movement pulled over it was a black leather half jacket

lose with folded back cuffs (steampunk style) slightly tight black trousers tucked into knee high leather boots her

velvet red hair plaited down her back "so when dose the all-powerful sir Alexander get his lazy ass out of bed

" Vex slyly "question jumping" Zea muttered a waitress appeared with three plates vex flashed her a cocky smile

she gave a high pitch giggle turning a bright shade of and took off back to the counter "really Vex "said a disapproving voice

"was there ever a tail you didn't chance" the stairs creaked and Zander appeared, parchment coloured shirt tucked into his

black pants boots polished clean giving a formal nod to us as he slid into the remaining chair propping his long sword against

the table (yes you read that correctly) they all carried them, Vex had a throwing knife and a short sword, As for Zea she

carried a duelling knife and a throwing one slipped into her belt "so what's the plan" he asked before diving head first

into his food "Gods Zander" Vex smirked leaning on his elbow "was there ever a meal you ate instead of inhale"

"We should probably look some supplies in town" Zea cut in, in no mood for a fight there was little take as they finished

there meal Zea and Zander headed up stairs to collect there thing and the way out though Zea found herself partly

dragging Vex as he tried to flirt with the young waitress. the shopping took nearly all morning no stall didn't give

them the evils as they tried to collect thing for the journey to Nvera (western port town) it was if they knew slowly

we ticked off the list round lunch Vex produced a bag of fresh apples that he claimed to have (typical thief excuse)

they ate them any way but Zander of course was not impressed and refused to have any.

xx*Z*xx

The village square would have been nice if anyone had bother to keep it clean its stone path was chocked with mud

and crushed up bits of leaves the stone pillar's chipped and cloaked in moss like a giant of the earth bearing down

upon the villagers. Vex strolled hands in head relaxed as always, on the other hand Zander was keen and alert

"what a group we are" Zea wondered a shout cried out up a head as a crowd of people began to gather yelling

and screaming angrily. Zea meet Zanders eyes something wrong, Vex was already moving, more yells erupted as

a child broke from the mass covered by a mouldy brown cloak, a man reached out after it. Closing a hand round

the molten fabric ripping to free, a young girl no older than 11 fell from its folds. Stumbling she remand upright,

golden ringlets hung daintily round her head, a hand stitched green dress and a light blue book pressed tightly

to her chest, but there was something else a swirling pattern of vines and leaves that wrapped itself round the

lower bicep of the left arm "o god" Zea heard Vex whisper the girl crying out bolting for the woods men burst

form the crowd drawing swords, some brandished sickle's running after her screaming in horrifying pleasher as

they tore after her "now Zea" Zander commanded reading her mind "don't….." but it was late because both Zea

and Vex were already racing after the hunters.

**K I hope this ok because it took me a sometime to decide how to bring the new 3 in I will start the next chapter with Celest at the cliff please comment  
**


End file.
